


Bountyhunters

by Budgerigar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Future, Healing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Killing, M/M, Murder Kink, Murderers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Swearing, Telepathy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgerigar/pseuds/Budgerigar
Summary: Set in New York, the year 2039, Gavin White, a Bountyhunter, is making a living killing randos his agency assigns to him.Now that bounty hunting is becoming more the norm, Gavin is thriving. That is, until he runs across a group of Bountyhunters from a rival agency.They end up turning his life around, and he's not sure if that's good or bad.Yet.
Relationships: Gavin White/Damien Thomas
Kudos: 1





	1. A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in almost 3 years now. I'm not good with multiple chaptered stories, I prefer one-shots, but I'll try my best with this story.
> 
> Yes, I named the main character after me. My first name is Gavin. Although he's not exactly the same as me, there are similarities.
> 
> Please enjoy, I take all criticism, whether it be good or bad!

It seemed almost too good to be true: there stood his bounty, Darla Green, proper and poised in her own way.

Gavin squinted his eyes, stilling his body and focused on the task at hand. It wasn't difficult; he had done this before. Many times, in fact.

Daintily, Darla made her way down the alleyway, a bad choice for a young beautiful girl in New York, especially now that it was midnight. How cheesy. 

The Bountyhunter adjusted his mouth and nose covering, watching as the blonde beauty walked, and waited until the right moment to strike. Oh, how wonderful it'll feel once he gets the knife to her throat; gets to see the fear in her eyes as she please for him to spare her. He'll humor her, but he won't hesitate to slit her porcelain skin.

_Here she comes._

As fast as a bird diving for it's food, Gavin threw himself in front of Darla, making her shriek. Gavin covers her mouth with his hand, leaning in close with his knife near her eye.

"I'd shut up if I were you," he growls out.

She nods, tears glistening in her eyes, and her breaths coming out in short, fast spurts.

Gavin then, without a word or an inkling to Darla, steps backwards and slashes her throat.

She falls to the ground, clutching at her now pouring throat, and gurgles out, "w-wh-why?"

Gavin smiles, although she can't see.

"Why not?"

\---

After disposing of the body and contacting his agency that the girl was taken care of, he started on his way home.

It was cold at this time. Almost winter, but not quite yet. Gavin only had his Bountyhunter gear on, which wasn't too insulating.

He shivered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Although he may have looked preoccupied, in actuality he was surveying his surroundings. Being a Bountyhunter is a very high-paying job, but it does come with it's downsides. People could be trailing him right now, who knows if he's someone's next target.

Suddenly, Gavin felt pain in his arm. He groaned in surprise, and turned to look behind him.

"Shit."

There stood three Bountyhunters, and they were definitely not from his own agency.

The taller one, male, took a threatening step forward, unsheathing a second dagger. He must've thrown his first one at Gavin, which the wound was now gaping and bleeding heavily, having pierced through the leather. He will have to tend to it later.

"Surrender now, or we'll fuck you up, White. We don't have time for your games," spoke the taller female. She was clad in a similar gear, as all Bountyhunters seem to favor. Leather on leather. Black, of course. 

Though, male and female Bountyhunters might prefer something different. She wore a skin-tight catsuit, with leather heeled boots. Cliche superhero style.

The shorter girl wore similar, but it seemed more practical than anything. No heels. Good for her.

All Bountyhunters cover their identity differently, but most choose a cloth to cover their nose and mouth, while their eyes stay uncovered. Definitely cliche.

Gavin smirked, cocky. "In your dreams, slut. If your gear was any tighter I'd be able to see your pus-"

The male shot forward a foot, pointing his dagger in the direction of Gavin's head. "Don't you fucking talk to her like that," he ground out through clenched teeth. He was furious. Funny.

Laughing, Gavin unsheathed his own dagger, still remnants of blood from Darla. He spun it in his hand a few times, gazing admirably at it.

"Isn't it nice? When you get a kill so easily, I mean."

The three just stared at him, their hands on their weapons, ready to strike. The third, shorter girl glares at him. "Stop stalling. Either we can turn you in alive, or we can bring you in dead. We don't care either way."

Gavin took a step forward. Everyone stiffened.

"Nah. I'm not a fan of either option. How about this," he starts, everyone listening intently. "I-"

"Fucking run away!"

Laughing, Gavin darts in the direction he'd previously been going in, seriously pleased with the choice he made. This is seriously too funny, he can't stop laughing -wheezing- as he runs.

Even though they'd be easy to take on, he can't have too many kills in one day, though. The agency doesn't like unauthorized kills, because they still have to pay him if they're a part of a different agency. He got in trouble with that a few months ago, and got put on probation. That sucked.

Gavin pumped his arms as he ran with all his might through different neighborhoods, trying to lose them before he got near his apartment complex. His wound burned and ached, but he kept going, the promise of getting his arm healed as soon as he gets home made him forget the pain.

He glanced back a few times and didn't see the three Bountyhunters, but he didn't trust that he left them behind. Who knows what they're capable of.

Gasping for breath, a bit light-headed from the blood loss, which was a significant amount, he turned the corner to his apartment complex, and hid in a blind spot of the building.

He caught his breath, looked for a good ten minutes in every direction, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Fucking finally," he muttered, and walked into the building and into the elevator to reach his floor.

He slumps against the wall of the elevator, rubbing his eyes with leather-gloved hands. He's 18 years old and he already feels too old for this shit. He grins to himself, finding the whole situation funny.

The elevator dings as he reaches his floor, and he steps out, making his way to his room. 

He grabs his key from his back pocket and unlocks his door, walking into a quiet, and almost pitch-black house. He can see just fine though, and has no trouble maneuvering through the living room to turn on the lights. Thanks, cool powers!

He walks to his bathroom and goes in to place his bloody dagger and gloves in the sink. He turns the water on for a second and leaves them there for later. He's fucking tired, and ready for bed. Screw cleaning up, he's not even gonna bother putting pajamas on.

He shrugs off his leather jacket and boots as he makes the way towards his bedroom, just throwing them randomly.

Looking up as he reaches the door, the first thing he notices is that it's open. He never leaves his door open, and the second thing, well, is pretty bad.

It's pitch black, so he's not sure if they can see him, but he can definitely see the three Bountyhunters staring at him, sitting on his bed.

Silence.

"Yo, what the fuck?"


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_It's pitch black, so he's not sure if they can see him, but he can definitely see the three Bountyhunters staring at him, sitting on his bed._

_Silence._

_"Yo, what the fuck?"_

\---

The silence ensues, still, after Gavin's statement. It's unsettling. I mean, three Bountyhunters in his house, on his bed, why even?

Gavin sighs, staring into his room. He can't believe this is happening. This is ridiculous, but at this point, his arm is hurting and he's tired, so he's not gonna laugh.

He leans against the wall on his good arm, not sure why they haven't made any move yet.

"Here's the thing: I'm fucking tired, and I can deal with your guy's shit tomorrow. By the way, out of all the rooms in my house, you choose my bedroom, and you sit on my bed? That's weird. You're all weird."

With that, he turns and walks back to the bathroom to grab a long bandage. He can't heal anything with people in his vicinity, it's against his agency's contract. No one needs to know of this power, because people with use him for it. It's happened before and it most certainly can happen again.

He stalks back to his room, and sees the Bountyhunters are now standing and the light is on. Their weapons aren't drawn, which is good, for now.

The male glares at Gavin, motioning with his head for Gavin to walk into the room.

Gavin, who's currently too busy wrapping his arm, just cannot give two shits. And he vocalizes this.

"Man, I don't know what your problem is. Lighten up. All I'm trying to do, is get in my bed and pass out, but all you morons are prolonging that." He finishes wrapping his arm and stares up at the three, crossing his arms. "Say what you want so we can get this over with. If you're here to claim me as your kill, then it can wait until tomorrow."

The three Bountyhunters look to each other, a silent conversation being spoken through just eye contact. Gavin wondered if they were actually communicating.

The girl with short, black hair speaks up, "We know about your power. We're not here to hurt you. We need you."

Gavin tuned her out as soon as she uttered the first few words _we know about your power._ He felt himself pale at her words. _Oh crap. How did they find out? There must be a rat in the agency._

The girl trailed off as she noticed him go deathly pale, and she gave a look to the male. He shrugged in return. The older girl rolled her eyes and stepped towards Gavin.

"Gavin White, calm down. We know everything. Stop acting so shocked, it was bound to get out sooner or later," she said calmly.

Gavin shook his head, at loss for words. Why now? Of all the times, why now? He already has so much shit to deal with, but he can't have these idiots running around telling his secrets. His hand unconsciously glides towards where his daggers would be, and it seems everyone else notices, placing hands to the hilts of their own.

"We need your help. No strings attached. Just your help."

This time, it was the male that spoke. Gavin hadn't noticed earlier, but his voice wasn't rough; it was smooth. Young, but still deep. It should've scared him further, but he felt himself relax just a bit.

"I dont-" Gavin started, biting his lip, "I don't think that's a good idea. This happened once before, and it ended badly for everyone involved." 

Gavin tried to ignore the shakiness in his voice, all bravado and silliness gone, only to be replaced by pure fear. He swallows thickly. "I don't think I can do that again."

He doesn't even notice he's starting to slide down the wall, but the three Bountyhunters seem to as they step forward, in concern. Concern, hah, yeah right.

"Hey, kid, you don't look well," commented the taller female.

"Yeah, I think it's the blood loss. Why haven't you healed yourself yet?" Came the reply of the male.

"Shut up, Damien, it was your fault you decided to throw a dagger at him. We're not supposed to harm him and you go and pull that stunt? What a dumbass."

"Seriously, Kayin? You even said you wanted to beat the shit outta him earlier! What's your excuse for that?"

"I didn't actually harm him unlike you!"

"Yeah, but you fucking said, and I quote: 'Either we can turn you in alive, or we can bring you in dead. We don't care either way'. That's not true, moron. He has to be alive!"

"Well, fuck you."

"Guys!" Shouted the taller female.

The other two looked to her, a bit shocked at the outburst from an otherwise more reserved individual. She pointed a finger to Gavin.

"He's passing out."

All three turn to look as Gavin slumps further down the wall, clutching at his now red bandage.

A small smile from Gavin. "Yeah, I'm passing out," he manages.

He only remembers warmth and bickering before fully succumbing to the sweet, sweet darkness.

\---

Gavin groans lightly, coming to on his couch, arm wound burning like a bitch. 

He slowly opens his eyes while sitting up, clutching at the bandaged arm. It feels damp. He pulls back his hand to find it stamped with blood. Great.

Unsurprisingly, the Bountyhunters were still there, and they seemed to have made themselves at home on his floor. The short-haired girl was dozing off as the long-haired one was whispering to the guy.

Gavin muttered under his breath, and plopped noisily back down on the couch, drawing the two's attention to him, and waking the other.

The long-haired girl gave the male a look, then stood, hovering near Gavin, who had a pained expression on his face, and not just because his arm was aflame.

"You're gonna need to heal that before we discuss anything further," she said, crossing her arms. She looked indifferent, but a bit scary, as if she wanted to punch him for being a nuisance.

Throwing his good arm over his eyes, Gavin replied, "One, there's nothing to discuss. And two, no, I'm not going to be healing anything. Get the fuck out and maybe I will."

Oh, but she did not like that.

She grabbed his arms, forcing a yelp from Gavin, and thrusted him forward. She put her face very close near his. "You will heal yourself before I make you," she hissed, damn angry.

Gavin forced back a bad flashback by the way she said those words. He wanted to spit on her for talking to him like that. He almost did.

"Fuck you," he growled instead.

She pushed him backwards onto the couch, grunting high-pitched in frustration.

The short haired girl sighed from her spot on the floor, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She sat criss-crossed, and gave Gavin a thoughtful look.

"What we're doing clearly isn't working. We need to try a nicer approach," she said, her tone of voice almost sweet. Almost.

She shot a hand out towards Gavin. "My name is Kayin Wilson. Obviously you know my occupation, I don't need to tell you that."

Gavin stared at the hand offered to him. He didn't take it, and instead awkwardly glanced the other way.

Short-haired girl, now known as Kayin, drops her hand with a sigh and nudges the long-haired girl's knees next to her. The girl glares down at her but sighs, fixating her gaze back to Gavin, a fire still alit in her eyes.

"Penelope Thomas."

Seeing as this is a pattern, Gavin looks expectantly to the guy. He's crossing his arms, leaning against a plush chair. He's slightly frowning, as if he's contemplating the situation.

A beat passes before he says anything. "Damien Thomas," he growls out.

Ah, so there's a sibling duo in their group. No wonder he was acting so protective of the girl, Penelope.

Gavin smiles sarcastically. "You guys already know who I am. Now that we got the names over with, can you guys leave?"

Penelope throws her hands up in the air, exasperated, while Kayin sits there shaking her head.

He knew this already, but this will just keep going until he heals himself. They might not ever leave, either. Gavin scowls, thinking of the fact that this might be his only option, and that he has no choice in the matter, no matter how much he hates this.

And damn, does he hate this.

"Fuck it," Gavin growls, sitting up fully, and grabs the now-red bandage on his arm, yanking it off and throwing it. It lands somewhere in the room.

He places a hand over the wound and closes his eyes concentrating, which is hard to do when you can feel a lot of eyeballs on yourself. But, he manages.

A very soft light emanates from under his palm. All three Bountyhunters gasp quietly.

"Holy shit," whispers Damien Thomas.

Gavin can feel sweat building up on his brow, but he bites his lip and continues on. It hurts. Badly. The healing process is either blissful, or agony. Today, it's agony because everyone and everything hates him.

A minute or so passes before Gavin finishes. He takes his hand off the wound, and all that is left is blood residue and a scar. He smiles, bitter, knowing this won't be the last scar he receives.

He looks up, finally, into the shocked faces of the trio. Damien especially. Gavin smirks, albeit the fact he feels like shit, and probably looks like it too.

"First time seeing healing powers?" He asks.

Damien doesn't answer, he's still wrapping his head around the whole thing, but Kayin does pipe up.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever actually do it! That's so awesome. I've never seen it before, no," she babbles, on and on, so much that Gavin blocks her out, sharing a mutual look of annoyance with Penelope.

Gavin interrupts her. "Okay, shut up. Thanks. Now, I know you said you wanted to talk. I know exactly what you want me for, and my answer is no." While saying this, he turns around to sit properly on the couch, clasping his hands together.

"What? How do you even know what we want?" Damien says, his tone annoyed. He sits up straighter, using his hands while he speaks. Penelope sits on the edge of the couch Gavin's on, a look on her face that screams _I'm so done with this shit._

Gavin shakes his head. "Do you know how many people have asked me to come with them, because they needed me? At this point I've lost count." He gets up, walks behind the couch and paces back and forth. 

"They always want the same thing. To use my power on their people, or to use me in experiments." He cringes, and faces away from the trio.

It's silent, and he almost expects them to protest, but they don't.

"Their favorite experiments of course include how much can I heal? Which knifes that do the most damage, get healed the best? If they rip this part off my body, can I regenerate it? The fucking list goes on and on, and," he pauses to laugh, though it's empty and holds no amusement.

"At this point, why not keep doing it? What is the breaking point? When will the time come that I don't have the strength to keep healing myself?"

Gavin turns to look at all three, staring a bit wide-eyed at him. He ignores their fake sympathy. He snarls. "Don't fucking try telling me you aren't like them, because you all might as well be, asking to use me like everyone else."

His eyes burn with ushed tears. He hates this. He tries blinking them away, but it only lets them fall. He grits his teeth.

"I don't want anything to do with this stupid power. Although it may heal, it only ever causes more pain."

With that, he walks from the room with what dignity he has left and locks himself in his bedroom. Gavin can't believe what he said, and how damn cliche those last words were. How embarrassing.

He slides down the door and rests his head in his arms, trying to force the tears away, but they keep coming. All the talking of his ability has forced up bad, horrible memories.

Gavin knows he shouldn't dwell on the past, but how can he not when the past just keeps coming back to him? Here he is again, with more people asking for "help" regarding his powers.

With that, he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how bad I write lmao


	3. Un-negotiable Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, only took me 7 months to finally write again! And on a piece of crap story too! 
> 
> Apologies, fam.

_Gavin knows he shouldn't dwell on the past, but how can he not when the past just keeps coming back to him? Here he is again, with more people asking for "help" regarding his powers._

_With that, he cries._

***

Gavin wakes with a small groan, bones aching from laying on the floor all night. He's cold, and miserable. At least his arm feels fine.

Shifting into a sitting position he grabs his head and stares at the floor. 

"Fuck," he utters.

He sits there for at least an hour before deciding he needs to eat. His stomach curls at the thought of eating anything right now, but he knows he needs his strength. All the stress of those bountyhunters are making him, well, stressed.

Gavin perks his head up with another groan. Great. The bountyhunters are most likely sitting in his living room, waiting for him to be done throwing his tantrum.

He really doesn't want to go out there, but in the end, he stands and opens the door. He's greeted with silence, as it's still early in the morning, no light shining in through the curtains. A quick glance behind him and to his beside table the digital clocks read 5:03 AM.

_Great._

Quietly he makes his way down the hall and through the living room to the kitchen, sighing when he sees the two females asleep on the couch.

It takes everything in him to not scream when he almost runs straight into Damien in the kitchen door. Instead, he whispers an " _oh shit_!" before nearly falling on his ass. 

Damien grabs his arm with ease and is clearly trying not to smile. "Sorry," he whispers. Gavin shivers, but doesn't move. His face is red hot in embarrassment. He's a bountyhunter for crying out loud. How could he make such a mistake with not checking his surroundings. Stupid!

Gavin, not in the mood for anything -including being hostile- slowly pries his arm from Damien's surprisingly gentle grip.

"Man, you scared me," Gavin says lamely.

He walks past him before he could reply and goes straight to his fridge. Milk, cheese, eggs, and a few questionable items sit in his fridge. He sighs. He'll have to go to a store at some point. Whenever he gets out of this mess, he guesses.

Damien walks into the kitchen and stands near the island, leaving against it comfortably. He studies Gavin for a minute, ignoring Gavin's small glare towards him. 

"You're a bountyhunter. You should've seen or heard me standing there. If I'm being honest. Which I am."

Gavin scoffs, rolling his eyes, but he definitely agrees. He's been so out of it since the other day, but it's still weird for him to mess up like that. He's has worse encounters that left him badly hurt, but he still fought on with no issues.

He starts making an omelette, as it seems that's the only thing he'll be getting. "I'm just out of it I guess," he voices his thoughts to Damien. He doesn't need to at all, but yet, he does. Gavin doesn't linger on why he did.

It's silent for a minute, both men staring at the omelette gently crackles and pops as it cooked, both off thinking in their own little worlds.

It's almost peaceful. But, Gavin has too much on his mind to relax fully. He's tense, and it's probably visible in the way he's standing. He hears Damien shifting onto a chair at the island as he flips his omelette, quietly getting out a plate from his cupboards.

He grabs a fork, slides the omelette onto the plate and goes to sit down at the island. He nearly sits down directly in front of Damien, but changes his course last minute to sit at the far end, nicely away from the blond bountyhunter.

Gavin ignores the offended look on Damien's face, slowly eating his meal, a small grimace on his face. Not in the mood for eating at all.

A few minutes pass while Gavin finishes. He thinks a few times that maybe he should offer something -but not the questionable items - for Damien to eat. But then he remembers that he and his friends invited themselves into his house to ask him for favors. He decides they can fend for themselves.

Damien's the first to break the silence.

"You know, I'm sorry for cutting you."

Gavin rolls his eyes, getting up to put his plate in the sink. "Yeah, _sure_ you are. I've heard that many times before." He then speaks in a mocking, higher-pitched tone. 

"Oh Gavin, we're sorry we had to do that to you. But don't worry, do this for us and it won't happen again blah blah blah."

His voice strains a bit and he grits his teeth, angry at himself. " _Fuck_ , why am I even still tolerating you three? I should just kill you all and be on my way, damn it," Gavin growls, albeit quietly, it's still way too early for yelling.

Damien is silent, but only for a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry what they did to you. We're honestly not like that. We protect people, we find them work, shelter, you name it. We're not like those people who've hurt you, Gavin," he said, softly, looking into Gavin's eyes. It made him uncomfortable.

Gavin hoists himself up onto the kitchen counter, not meeting Damien's intense gaze. Something stirred within him, but he didn't know what that meant.

"I can't believe you," Gavin sighs, more in conflict that anger, "I've been told that countless times. And each time I've believed them, they've stabbed me in the fucking back. They all do it." His voice sounded strained, like it hurt to say it so many times, over and over again. Why doesn't anyone listen to him!

Gavin starts to leave the kitchen to go back to his room and pout some more, but once again, Damien grabs his arm. Gavin goes to yank himself away, but next thing he knows is he's being pushed into a warm body, arms wrapping around him. The lean, strong chest almost grounds him.

Almost.

In shock, Gavin stills. Normally, he'd be unsheathing his knife to stab the back of the person, but right now, weaponless and weirded out, he stands as still as a statue.

Damien sighs. "I actually mean it. We need your help, but not like the others. I swear." Like that means anything.

"I know you don't believe me. I don't blame you, but you need to understand not everyone is horrible."

Gavin listens, but still doesn't believe. Everything he's been through has made it hard to trust people. Especially people wanting his "help". He's conflicted and stressed. He pulls away from the hug and shakes his head.

"No, I can't believe you. I just _can't_. I can't even trust my neighbors I've known for a year, how can I trust you?" Gavin sees Damien flinch slightly. I  
For once, it doesn't make him satisfied to know he offended him.

Damien shrugs. "I guess you can't."

"Damn right I can't. When are you leaving?" Gavin growls.

The only thing they can hear is their breathing and the clock gently ticking. It should be peaceful, or at least tolerable, but it isn't. At least not for Gavin.

"I guess now," Damien says, with a look of defeat. He brushes past Gavin and goes into the living room where the girls are asleep on his couch.

Over his angry breathing, Gavin listens as Damien rouses Penelope and Kayin. They sound wide awake, whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" Asked Penelope.

"Why did you wake us up so early?" Kayin added.

There was a sigh, and a pause. 

"We need to leave. I can't convince Gavin. We've intruded enough, so we're leaving. We'll find someone else."

Penelope growled. Loud. "What? We can't _find_ anyone like him. He's all we got! You expect us to just leave with no help?" 

"Yes. I know, but we have to go. We'll figure something out," Damien gritted out. It wasn't ideal, but it was his only choice now. Either they leave, or he's sure Gavin would gladly gut them all.

Gavin listens closely for the door to shut to his apartment, which takes a minute as they gather their things. He's mad, of course he is, but he feels an emptiness in his chest he's never experienced before. Was he dying?

When he heard the door shut and immediately relaxed, sliding to the floor, burying his head in the arms. He shouldn't be so careless, they could be hiding and waiting for him, but he didn't care. He was so done emotionally and physically.

Roughly tugging a hand through his hair, Gavin sighs. He feels an empty pit in his stomach and heart, eating away at him. He hates it. He hates himself, his life, and everyone in it.

He feels himself start to grow angry with himself and those other bountyhunters. How could they just intrude on his life like it was no big deal? They've messed up his inner peace -what little he had- and just ripped it up to bits.

Gavin viciously pinches his arm, just to feel something other than anger and emptiness. It helps, but only for a second and then the sharp pain feeling ebbs away. He sighs. He knows he can be better than this, yet why is it so hard.

Wallowing in self-pity seems like the best choice. But before he can even begin to let the sadness and anger wash over him completely, there's a crash coming from his bedroom.

Gavin is up on his feet in the exact second the crash happened, diving into a roll to hide behind the couch. " _Shit_ ," he mutters, teeth grit together as he realizes his knife is in the bathroom still, right next to the bedroom. This isn't good, at all.

He stills his breathing, his ears perking at the slightest noise. He can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, the rushing of his blood in his veins. Bloodlust, yet, subdued. He isn't in any condition to go on a full-out fight.

But, strangely enough, after ten minutes of silent and cautious waiting, nothing further happened. He furrows his brow his confusion. What was going on?

Then, his ears perk. There, a slight sound of a hiss. Gavin only has seconds to react before a hand covers his mouth, the other grabbing his right wrist.

He struggles, but starts to grow drowsy. _Sleeping gas_ , he thinks, eyes drawing upwards to see his captor.

Damien, behind a face covering.

"Sorry Gav, really I am, but we need you. Sleep, you'll be safe."

A soft "fuck you" doesn't make it past his lips in time as he succumbs to the darkness, once again.

He's definitely fucked now.


End file.
